The power
by shine3
Summary: 3rd chapter A suspicion grows about what could be going on in Sunnydale.
1. asleep

Comment: Jerry is a character put into BtVs a long time ago. She's a white slayer, meaning she's a slayer with slayerskills and witchcraft-powers. She was chosen to fight Glory and dies in that fight. Before she had made friends with almost all of the except Xander, who never really liked her because she was always defending Spike, whom she started to like very much and who fell in love with her, and Buffy, who was always competing with her. However when she dies Buffy feels kind of guilty and they get her back. After that she has some problems... and finally she makes out with Spike and falls in love with him too. 

I know, some of you maybe will hate her, because she's kind of a Mary-Sue, but I like her and so I thought it was worth a try. Just review and tell me what you think about it. Feel even free to tell me I should give up writing because I'm not really able to do it. It won't kill me... *gg* 

  


  


Jerry sat down on the couch next to Spike, putting a single popcorn into her mouth. She looked at 

the TV-screen and shook her head. You know, I think, horrormovies are kind of stupid, she said in a sort of casual voice. , Spike answered, not willingly to take his eyes away from the screen, where a young girl was just trying to escape from her certain death with laud screams and cries. They're made for stupid people, Jerry added in the same voice as before. For that she earned a glare from Dawn: I like horrormovies. I think they're pretty cool. But Jerry didn't seem to listen to her at all. Actually, I think horrormovies are made exactly for people like you, Spike. She looked at her boyfriend. , he finally turned his head to look at her, but only to give her an outraged look. You'e gonna take that back, you know. No way, she grinned, I know that I'm right. Those movies fit perfectly to people like you. People who are only happy, when there is enough blood spilled as possible and don't even notice the stupid story then. Now he got mad. Okay, luv, that's enough now. What's your problem? His voice sounded angry. She first pretended not to have heard him and looked straight ahead, still grinning. Then she sank to he side onto Spike's lap, where she rested her head and looked at him with the most innocent eyes she could come up with. She smiled sweetly. Only wanted to provoke you, darling.

He looked down at her with a loving expression on his face. That's okay, luv. Though, you know, I can't really understand how a slayer can be scared because of horrormovies. She needed a second to understand what he had just said, then laughed outraged and hit him on the chest. You're stupid, I'm not scared!

Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders hard and looked her seriously in the eyes. Stop saying I'm stupid, luv. Jerry was pretty surprised about his reaction, but still kept her good mood. Are you trying to threaten me, darling?, she asked, And what if I call you stupid again? Huh? What are you gonna do then? Kiss me to death? He grinned. That's kind of a good idea actually. Spike lifted Jerry up toward him and kissed her softly. First on the neck, then the cheek and finally her lips. Dawn looked away, slightly embarassed, as Willow entered the room. Hey, umm, don't you like the movie? ...Where's the popcorn?

Jerry pushed Spike away and turned her head to look at Willow, while he muttered something like . Jerry through a popcorn into Willows direction, grinning. No. I mean, yes. Movie's grand. But Spike just glared at Willow. Why did that have to be? Because Buffy'd kill me if I didn't take care of Dawn's education. Dawn rolled her eyes. Oh yeah, of course. 

Who am I gonna kill? Buffy had just entered the room and looked at the scene with amusement. , Spike informed her dryly. And please hurry, so I can go on watching the movie. Jerry frowned, shrugged, then rested her head onto Spke's lap again and closed her eyes. He looked down at her, smiling lovingly and began finally to stroke softly with his fingers through her hair. Somehow he fell asleep and so the next thing she heard was Spike's soft voice, telling her to wake up so they could go home. She sighed and rose slowly, blinking tiredly. Come on, luv. You can sleep at home as well. 'course, 'course, she yawned. 

They said goodbye to Buffy and Willow who were still sitting there, watching TV and eating popcorn. Dawn was already sleeping. Her head had fallen to the side, onto Willow's shoulder and her eyes were closed. Jerry snuggled into Spike's arms and they went out of the door.

  


When the two of them had left the house, Buffy sighed and shook her head. I don't think I'll ever get used to that. , Willow asked sleepily. Them. Jerry and Spike... together. 'cause now even Spike has found someone to be with. And one of my friends. I just never thought this was gonna happen, Buffy explained to the tired Willow. Slowly nodded Willow her head in agreement. I know what you mean. It feels strange, seeing them kissing each other and flirting alle the time. Yeah, they seem to be really happy together. And you don't seem to be happy about that..., Willow guessed. Buffy shook her head. No... no... I'm very happy for them... But... even Spike! Now all of my friends have someone to be with... and even Spike. And I... 

Oh no, Buffy, no. You just didn't happen to find the right person so far. There's nothing bad with that. I'm sure you will find someone as well. Buffy looked at her and smiled sadly. Yeah, you're right. I just didn't find anyone so far who is good enough for me. Willow nodded eagerly. Yes, of course. That's right. You just don't give your love to everyone. Buffy looked as if she agreed, but only for a second. Then her face got sad again. But what if I won't find one? What if it's me? I had two guys and they both left me. But not only me, oh no. They even left the town. She looked as if she was about to cry, s Willow took her into her arms. Oh Buffy...

  


On their way home Spike had to struggle hard to keep Jerry going and at least nearly awake. Every five minutes she just sank together and fainted. Hey, luv. What's wrong? Common' Jerry, it's only a few more steps... She didn't even seem to hear him. Softly he shook her on the shoulders, saying her name. Luv... Jerry! Bloody hell, wake up. He got more and more impatient and raised his voice. But she showed no reaction at all. Now Spike got slightly worried. Something seemed to be wrong here. It was not normal for her to be so tired. Finally he decided to carry her and so he lifted her up and brought her to his crypt. There he carried her downstairs where he placed her onto his bed. Worried he looked at her face. She looked so peaceful... She'd never looked like this before, even in the deepest sleep. He couldn't help but thinking how much he loved her and how terrible it would be if he lost her again. She really looks like an angel, he thought. Spike sat down on the bed and listened to her calm breath. At least she didn't seem to be hurt by anything. He sighed, then pulled off her shirt and trousers and covered her with her blanket. Another time he sighed, then stood and went upstairs to watch a bit TV.

  


Later, when the sun outside was already about to rise, he decided to go to bed as well and so he went downstairs again. In his bed Jerry was still sleeping, she didn't even seem to have moved since he had put her there. Spike hesitated for a moment, wondering. Usually she moved a lot while she was sleeping. Worried he shook his head. There was nothing he could do at this moment, so he would have to wait until she woke up. Finally he took off his clothes and laid down at her side and took her into his arms. Usually she nestled against his chest then, but today she showed no reaction. Spike sighed again. He tried not to worry, but he couldn't help it and so it took a while until he fell asleep at last.

  


When he woke up again it was already almost midday. He could tell from the little alarm-clock on the desk. Jerry had once bought it. The thought made him looked down at her. The blonde girl in his arms was still asleep. He looked at her face. Her eyes were closed firmly and her breath was still calm. Er whole face looked so quiet... nearly dead, he thought, now really worried. She used to need more sleep than he did, but she'd never slept ten hours in whole since he knew her. He took her shoulder and shook her slightly, saying her name. No reaction. Now he shook her more heavily and raised his voice. When she still showed no reaction at all he was overcome by panic. He got up and put on his clothes, then he went to the bathroom. Jerry had wanted to get one when she had started living with him, , so she had told him if I haven't got a shower I'm gonna get crazy. So she had bough a cheap shower and had even managed to make it work by using her magic. He had always smiled about her obsession with taking showers, but today he was pretty happy that they got something where he could get cold water from. He hold a piece of clothing into the water, waited a second and then went back to the bedroom. He pressed the water out of the cloth onto Jerry's face. She still did not show any reaction. He thought for a moment and then stepped back from the bed. He took a deep breath and went forward to slap her into the face. She groaned and opened her eyes. 


	2. normal

Hey, you hit me! Why'd you do that? You didn't wake up from anything else, he just answered dryly, but started to smile then, happily. I was really afraid. You slept for more than twelve hours and you were kind of... strange. Puzzled she looked up at him. What d'you mean, strange? Well, just strange. You didn't move an inch and I couldn't get you to wake up and it seemed like you didn't notice anything that happened around you. That's not normal for you, you know. His face was serious now. Yeah, that's, that's right, she nodded. The serious expression on his face changed into a worried one again. How are you feeling now? Are you okay? Can I do something for you? She smiled to calm him down. It was sweet that he was this worried. No... no, I'm good, thank you. Just feeling a little headache. He had to grin. Sorry, luv, he said and sat down on the bed to hug and to kiss her. When he held her in his arms, the look on her face was a little sad and still worried. She couldn't tell him that she still felt strange. It didn't feel like waking up after a long sleep. More like after a too short one. She felt weak, like someone had cut her muscles through. But she couldn't tell him. That would worry him far too much. So she decided to wait first for some change. If she still felt like this in a few hours, it would also be early enough to tell him.

  


In the Magic Box Anya was sorting the shop objects as she usually did when there were no customers. The door swung open and the bell rang as Willow and Tara entered the shop. They were chatting eagerly. ...Yeah, I know, I felt kind of strange, too. ... like there was something going on... That's what I mean... it was spooky, wasn't it? Yes, totally. I first thought it was me, but if you noticed it, too... Anya looked from one to the other. When they didn't react right then, she shouted louder. Both looked at her and Tara smiled. Hey, Anya. How's the shop? How are you? Anya beamed at her. Fine, fine, fine... all's fine. What were you talking about, what did you notice? Willow took a seat at the table and frowned slightly. It's odd, you know. I feel odd since the whole day... and night, too... I first thought, something was wrong with me, but then Tara said she felt it as well... I don't know what it is... But it really was spooky, Tara completed Willow's sentence. Anya had just listened to half of the things Willow had told, because then a customer had come in and she had given all of her attention to him. Willow sighed and smiled ironically at Tara. At least one of us who feels good. Tara returned her smile. Yeah, you know, but maybe Anya's right. We shouldn't worry so much about it. We see eerie things in every corner, but maybe just the weather's changing. Oh no!, Willow pretended to be horrified. I'm far too young to become a weatherman... and far too... human... Tara grinned at her and turned around then, to continue the sorting Anya had started.

A few minutes later the door swung another time and Buffy came into the shop. She sat down at the table and scowled without saying a word. Willow looked at her in surprise. Buffy... hi... what are you doing here? Don't you have tot go to... work? Buffy sighed. Well, I was at work actually... , Tara had come to the table. What happened? They closed it! They closed the Double Meat Palace! Can you imagine that? Buffy seemed to be pretty outraged so Willow hurried to shake her head disbelievingly. No... no, why... I mean, what is wrong with the Palace? They say it's because of hygienical problems. She pouted. They can't just close it. I need the money... I mean, Willow, can they do that? Willow shrugged. I think they just did. Yes, but I don't think it's gonna be closed for long. I'm sure they'll open it up again soon, Tara added encouragingly. Buffy leaned back in her seat and sighed. Whatever, how about changing the topic... Is something going on? Something eerie and monster-like... demons or anything? , Anya called out. Buffy looked at her, puzzled. Xander? What's wrong with him? But Anya didn't answer, but hurried to the door to hug her intended. Xander returned Anya's hug and – as soon as she let him go – walked extra-manly over to the table. The exhausted man returns from work into the loving arms of his girl, he said very macho-like. Buffy frowned and shook her head. That was so typical Xander-like that it was almost funny again. Xander didn't notice her reaction and went on: So now that we're all here... What's up? Free evening today? Can we go out? Tara glanced at him and shook her head. Wait... not everyone's here by now. Jerry's missing and... Spike. Xander rolled his eyes. I don't think, William the Bloody wants to go out and dance, he remarked. Just imagine him dancing! Xander giggled and even Tara had to grin now. But Willow shook her head. Still I think, Tara's right. They'll soon come here and we shouldn't exclude them. Buffy and Anya agreed and Xander shrugged and nodded at last. By mentioning excluding... where's Dawn? Anya asked casually. Dawn's with one of her friends. I brought her there. Buffy still shuddered at the thought of the happenings at Halloween. 

They heard bright laughing from the door and one second later Jerry came in, with Spike following her. She beamed at the others. 


	3. suspicion

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. 'cept Jerry. Situation normal. Still sad but unfortunately true

  


How was your day?, she asked all of them. Buffy answered immediately. They closed the Double Meat Palace. They said it was hygienical problems. Do you think they can just do that?

Jerry nodded. Yeah, I've read something 'bout that in the papers. Some public speaker of the Palace said though, it won't be for long. Sitting down at the table Spike smirked at Buffy. Miss your cow, girl? Buffy glared at him while Jerry couldn't hide her grin. 

Uh, Jerry, where have you been today's morning? Why didn't you come to the college?, Willow wanted to know with a kind of worried voice. Uncomfortable Jerry looked to Spike and then at the ground. I... overslept, she explained. Spike frowned, his face was serious. She met his eyes, but couldn't stand his look for long. Noticing that, tara looked at Spike. She was surprised by the sudden tension between the couple, still she didn't say anything.

Buffy, who'd noticed Spike's look as well, wasn't that sensitive. What's wrong, Spike? she asked. Don't you agree with what Jerry said? Spike looked at Jerry again, then shook his head. No. She overslept, right. He looked at her one more time and finally down to the ground. Jerry avoided the looks the others gave to her now and took a deep breath. Okay, now that already all of you expect something, I can also tell you all of it. She sighed. But I warn you, it will ruin your evening. Now Buffy and Tara both looked alarmed. Buffy's voice sounded concerned when she asked, her eyes were fixed on Jerry. Her look made Jerry feel pretty uncomfortable and she looked away. Spike sighed and started to tell them what had happened the last night. During his explanations Willow exchanged more and more worried looks with Tara. Had the strange feelings they've had anything to do with Jerry's also strange behaviour?

When Spike had ended, Jerry tried a laugh, but it didn't sound as cheering up as she had meant it to be. Noticing that she bit her lip. Hey, umm, Spike, don't you think what you said was a bit exaggerated? It really wasn't that bad. He scowled at her, then left her eyes and turned his face to Buffy. You haven't seen her. I used to share my bed with her now for about a month. I know how she normally looks when she's asleep. And that wasn't the usual way. Jerry rolled her eyes about that, but Buffy nodded. You're right. That sounds really upsetting. Glaring at her Jerry shook her head. Oh, common' guys. I was tired. That happens now and then. Don't see supernatural things within everything.

Tara exchanged another look with Willow and held her eyes for some seconds. Willow finally cleared her throat and began to speak then. It's not only Jerry... me and Tara also felt strange that night. It was the odd feeling of power. And it was really great power... but I didn't know it. Tara nodded and added then: Yeah, that's right. There was something... mighty going on. But it was different from all the powers I've known before. Now even Jerry laid down her false optimistic point of view. She hated it when her friends were that worried about her, because they'd always been since she came back from death. But this sounded really serious, so she pushed her feelings away. 

Did you also feel the power?, Tara wanted to know. Jerry shook her head. No. I didn't feel anything anymore, I suppose. Thoughtful Buffy looked at her. How're you feeling now? she demanded. Jerry needed a moment to think about her answer. First she returned Buffy's look, her eyes unreadable, then she looked over to Spike, who's eyes were fixed on her with a strange expression within them, and at last to Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander. Xander hadn't said anything so far, which was kind of unusual for him, but he looked both puzzled and thoughtful, what was such a funny mixture, that Jerry all of a sudden had to grin in amusement, which brought her a take-the-situation-serious-glare from Buffy and a frown from Spike. Finally she noticed, that she took too much time to answer. She couldn't say anymore now that she felt alright. The others wouldn't believe her. So she decided to tell them the truth. I don't know. I'm still feeling kinda week. Not like someone who slept for more than ten hours. When her eyes met Spike's, she looked down at the ground. I couldn't tell you, darling. You were already worried enough. I didn't want to upset you even more. More silent she added I'm sorry. 

He looked at her for a moment, then smiled slightly. He knew how she'd felt the last weeks with alle her friends hurrying around to comfort her, when she only wanted to be left alone. That had been one of the reasons why she had fled to him. 

She didn't really know why, but his smile was such a relief to her, that she stood and went over to him to be held and close to him. He smiled lovingly and kissed her hair.

The others exchanged more and more worried looks. Still weak? Tara finally repeated. Jerry looked at the ground, she suspected something herself after the things Willow and Tara had told, but she wasn't sure if it wasn't maybe too early for her to tell the others her suspicion. Yes... it's not so bad, but it's different from my normal condition. Buffy's eyes were unreadable when she asked: Is something else different from before? 

Maybe you've lost your powers.

Everybody looked at Anya now who hadn't said anything till now. Jerry bit her lip. Anya had just put her own suspicion into words. Though Jerry hadn't tested her powers today, she had no feelings for them as she usually had. Noticing that everybody looked at her, Anya felt kind of uncomfortable. I just mean... it could be. 


	4. not quite right

After a moment of silence Willow cleared her throat. 

Try it, she suggested. Only a simple spell... maybe you could teleport the till onto the table. 

Anya shrieked. 

Not the till!

Jerry smiled slightly and concentrated finally on the skull in the cupboard. She reached for her powers and closed her eyes.

Willow shook her head. That wasn't right. To teleport something was a really simple spell. Usually Jerry did this with only a wink of her eye, but now it seemed that she had to focus very hard to do it – **if** she was going to be able to do it.

Jerry too thought it was not normal to have to reach so deep inside for her powers. But at last she found them. She focussed them on the skull and finally it disappeared, but reappeared only a second later on the table in front of her. 

Everyone around her sighed in great relief. Jerry smiled weakly and pointed at the skull. 

Seems like it's still working, huh?

Willow avoided to look at Jerry. She thought about the expression on Jerry's face when she had tried to do this spell. She was sure that there had been panic, and anyway Jerry had needed far too much time to do it. But then Willow remembered what both Tara and Jerry had said to her. She didn't want to be always the concerned one. The one who brought all the others down everytime. So she decided to keep her mouth shut.

Xander finally invited all of them to take a drink in the and so Willow somehow forgot about the incident.

  


When they went home Jerry was tired again. She yawned oftenly and stumbled her way over the cemetery more than she walked. Spike felt the worry creeping back into his mind again, but he didn't say anything and tried instead to push the feeling away. He didn't want to struggle again. When she said she was okay, he obviously had to take it, even if he didn't believe it really.

  


When he looked after her the next morning it was 11 o'clock and she was still asleep. She looked exactly the way she had looked the night before. For half an hour he sat on her side and waited for any change, but when nothing happened he got up, frustrated. Enough is enough, he thought and decided to to get Willow here. She had to see Jerry, so that all of them would finally have to believe that there was something wrong with the girl.

  


Willow had just got up when Spike stormed into the Summer's house. He coughed because of the dust that had arisen on his blanket and coat, and threw the cloth down. Willow still had her pyjamas on and looked very tired. When she saw him, a surprised expression appeared on her face.

Spike, uh, what are you doing here? What's wrong?

He gave her a shortly smile.

Didn't sleep well last night?

Yawning loudly she nodded. 

The smile vanished from his face and it got serious.

Well, but I know someone who did.

Willow woke up immediately the second he had said that.   


It wasn't necessary for him to answer. The expression on his face told her enough.

Wait a second. Just need to get dressed.

She hurried up the stairs and only five minutes later she came down again, fully dressed and ready to go. Quickly the two of them went out of the door. 

When they arrived at Spike's crypt, they were welcomed by a terrible silence. Willow shuddered. There were only a few times when this place really felt like a tomb, but this surely was one of them.   
Spike sighed and shook his head.

So she was still asleep.

They entered the crypt and went into the lower room. The air in here was strange, sort of thick and dull.

Willow shuddered again and bit her lip without even noticing it. When she saw the bed she gasped in shock.

It was empty.


End file.
